


Project Vesperia

by 51N3RG



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Makes connections to First Strike, Roleswap, Yuri is to Sodia what Rose is to Pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51N3RG/pseuds/51N3RG
Summary: Four years ago, Captain Niren Fedrock died in battle in front of his brigade. Four years ago, one of the members of the brigade left to see the world for himself while another stayed with the knights. Four years later, the one who left is chasing after a thief when he gets caught up in something much bigger than he ever imagined.





	Project Vesperia

The day after their captain's burial, everyone in the Fedrock corps was up bright and early to help the citizens with their departure preparations. The entire town was planning on leaving by nightfall. Without the barrier, it was no longer safe from monsters. However, one person was planning on leaving much earlier. Which is why his roommate let him sleep in. He woke up at around noon.

"Big day today." he said to himself as he got out of bed. Looking around, he saw his roommate was gone, most likely waiting for him by the city's exit.

After completing his daily hygienic needs and getting dressed, he folded up his bed sheets neatly, placing the pillow on top, and then headed out the door.

* * *

As he passed through the town, he caught the sight of the Aiheap girls waving goodbye. He knew he would miss them. They were like the sisters he never had.

His former squad, no, his brothers waved as well. Everyone wishing him luck and well in life.

As he passed each one, he waved back. Wishing them the same.

Finally, he made it to the exit where the one person he hadn't said goodbye too yet was waiting. Playing it cool as if he didn't notice his childhood friend until that moment. It stayed like this for a few more seconds until he couldn't keep the mask up anymore and they both started laughing.

"Come to see me off?" he asked.

"Yeah." his friend moved from his position against the wall. "What? Are you surprised?"

He shook his head as he walked closer to his friend. "Looks like everyone else is leaving too."

The other nodded. "The empire is abandoning this place now. So they'll move on."

"It looks like the guilds didn't waste any time getting out of town."

"I think Merzhom and the captain were friends. I'm guessing that's why he stayed."

"I know the feeling. With the captain gone, I'm not sure I'm cut out for the knights anymore." He smiled and looked to his friend. "Sorry. But you'll be happy to know that I took care of the cleanup. I prepared an incident report and handed it over to Vice-Captain Jurgis. Garista died in a random blastia explosion. We're both covered. Jurgis suspected Garista too once the captain filled him in, so he didn't make any objections to the report I turned in."

His friend stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Y'know, you're tough Flynn. They don't make many guys like you."

Flynn smiled. "Right back at you, Yuri."

"Gotta say though, never expected this outta you." Yuri smirked. "Making it in the world all alone? Sounds more like something I'd do if you ask me."

"After Garista's death, I realized that I'm not my father. Rather, I don't have to be. I don't have to be a knight to honor him. I can do it in the way he wanted me too, by seeing the world." Flynn smiled wider. "And look at you, staying a knight through and through. If I didn't know any better, I almost would expect you to have left earlier."

"Nah, thought about it but I had a little realization of my own. Making it the world doesn't pay much. And I made a promise to old man Hanks that I'd come back with enough gald to fix up the lower quarter." He smiled. "Plus, I figured this would be the best way for me to honor Fedrock. Stay here and do the best job I can, just like he ordered. " 

Repede barked next to him as if to say "Yeah right."

The two laughed at the puppy. "Oh that's right. I guess unlike myself, you won't be alone." He remembered that Yuri hadn't slept in their dorm since before he left for the capital. He had been told that after Lambert's death, Yuri took it upon himself to take care of the pup. 

Smiling, Yuri raised his left wrist up to Flynn's view. Showing off a familiar bodhi blastia bracelet.

"Take good care of it." Flynn told him. Not that he needed too, though. They both knew he would.

"I will." The raven-haired man nodded. 

"And that goes for you too, Repede." Flynn told the puppy, taking note of the familiar pipe he held in his mouth.

"Ruff!" Repede barked, as if he was saying "I will." He then leaned forward, showing off a box attached to his back that Flynn had just now noticed.

"Oh yeah." Yuri remembered. "Me and the others got you a little something." He removed the present from the puppy's back and gave it to Flynn. "I figured it would be a good idea to give you a going away present and everyone helped chip in. I swear, with how much they offered, it's almost just like being back home."

"Yeah. Almost." Flynn reminisced. It was then that he remembered something of his own. "Speaking of home, I stopped by the lower quarter while I was in the capital and picked up something for you." He set his bag down and unzipped it. "I figured you would need it sooner or later." From the bag, he produced a long box. "Everyone says hi by the way."

"Thanks. Be sure tell them I say hi back."

Flynn nodded and looked at his gift.

"Open them together?" 

"You know it."

"1."

"2."

"3! Jinx!"

Both boys laughed at their childhood antics and opened up their respective boxes.

Flynn gasped when he saw his. Lying in the box was a bodhi blastia broach set in a black flower shaped base. "A blastia? But why?"

"Someone's gotta keep your ass safe out there. And sadly, it can't be me. So consider this a substitute."

"Will do." Flynn laughed. "Now take a look at yours."

Yuri nodded and took his gift out of the box. A katana. "Good old Second Star." he smiled at the familiar weight. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

"No you don't." Flynn assured him. "You've done more than enough for me for one lifetime."

"If you say so." Yuri smiled again. He looked at the blastia he gave Flynn. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on already or I'm taking it back." He shoved the box towards the blonde.

"Okay, okay." Flynn laughed. He took the brooch and pinned it to the side of his jacket. "Well, how do I look?"

"Hmmm..." Yuri feigned a thought as he looked over Flynn's new outfit, which consisted of a cream and blue jacket, a teal shirt with long black sleeves, dark pants, and brown leather gloves and boots. Completing the ensemble was the new bodhi blastia and a belt that held his father's sword, the White Knight, in the sheath. "Perfect."

Flynn smiled. "Thanks, Yuri. For everything."

"No sweat."

Flynn smiled at his best friend one last time before he was engulfed in a hug. "Oof!" the sudden embrace took the blonde by surprise. "Yuri, what are you-"

"See you around." The raven head responded. Flynn hesitated for a moment before returning the hug.

"Yeah, see you later." 

The two hugged for a few minutes longer before the blonde finally made his way out into the world, not looking back even once.

"Raise some hell, Scifo." Yuri whispered as he and his turned to head back to help with preparations, knowing the other couldn't hear him by this point. However, he was sure that the wind carried his words to the blonde.


End file.
